


Patience

by zipplekink



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smoking, Spanking, gentle dom liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipplekink/pseuds/zipplekink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How did you know I was going to ask how you feel about me?”</p><p>Liam rubs a hand up his spine, eyes bright. “Because I heard you tell the little one last night that you love him and his Papa. And when I was waking you up this morning I asked because I couldn’t stop thinking about it, and you said<i> ‘of course I love you, Liam.’’</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be apart of a longer fic that I started writing, but I thought it fit better as a one shot instead of in the fic (and I don't know if I'm ever going to finish that one so I decided to post this). 
> 
> Tag warnings:  
> There is weed smoking in this fic, but I didn't know if that counted as Drug Use so I didn't tag it. Also, there is implied choking as a kink, and what I would say is light choking (no difficulty in breathing, just a hand against the throat). If you see anything that isn't tagged but should be, don't hesitate to let me know!

Zayn settles into the chair on the balcony, tucking his feet underneath his bare bum as he brings a cigarette to his lips. He keeps his eyes on Liam through the opened sliding door, where he leans against the headboard of his bed, phone pressed to his ear. There is a bright look in his eye as he looks back at Zayn, lips tugging upwards before he rolls his eyes like he is irritated with the phone call.

Zayn is a little bit, since Liam and him had just been in the middle of something. Too important to ignore though, a call Liam has been waiting for even though he has been complaining all morning how there is nothing else he can do for the company. It irritates Zayn sometimes how busy Liam is, but Zayn knows it is just because he likes a lot of Liam’s attention to be on him. It surges something through him, something he can’t quite figure out the proper word for and isn’t sure he wants to until they define what the two of them are.

But he enjoys taking Liam’s attention away from work when he can, though he pushes it sometimes, when Liam really should be focused completely on his work. And Liam can be just as bad as him, texting him while he is at the office and being the reason Zayn goes there in the first place, pushing aside the homework Zayn really should be studying to place himself onto his lap instead.

Gripping at his cheeks to tug him into a kiss whenever his son walks into another room, whispering things in his ear that the little boy is too young to understand but Zayn flushes and playfully smacks Liam away just in case he hears.

Zayn fingers the buttons of Liam’s shirt as he watches Liam curl an arm behind his head, making his bicep bulge. He looks beautiful, legs tangled in the sheets and bare torso, still slightly sweaty from a few moments ago, glistening from the sun that peeks through the sliding door. Zayn would normally be a bit embarrassed to be outside and practically naked, wearing nothing but one of Liam’s work shirts, but Liam owns so much land that the next door neighbor seems to live towns away even if they really don’t.

He turns in his seat, eyeing the stretch of water that extends from the hill below the balcony, the pool far off and the scatter of toys that Liam’s son had left behind before he left this morning with Karen and Geoff for the weekend. Maybe he will convince Liam after they get out of bed to take a dip in the water, a little naked swimming -

Zayn wrinkles his nose, turning back to Liam. No, definitely not. He is pretty sure there are fish in that body of water. His massive bath tub will do just fine.

Liam stretches, the fingers of his other hand sliding down his torso and through the trail of hair under his navel. It had been hard untangling from him, their pricks pressed together just right and lips parted against each other. It makes him groan slightly, lips wrapped around the butt of his cigarette as he remembers the feel of Liam’s palm pressing into his throat, just a small pressure against his Adam’s Apple that had sent a thrill through him.

He stubs out the cigarette in the small ashtray on the table beside him as he settles back into the chair more comfortably, legs spreading as he watches Liam’s palm flatten against his belly. He touches himself the same, under the material of Liam’s shirt and ignoring the heavy of his prick against the lower part of his belly.

He bites on his grin as Liam eyes him again, brows furrowing, and even though there is a distance between them, Zayn knows that his eyes are darkening as he watches Liam tickle his fingers under the sheet that does little to hide the way his prick curves towards his belly.

Zayn pushes up from the chair to pad back into the bedroom, keeping his eyes locked on Liam as he does so. The other man continues to talk on the phone, eyes locked on Zayn too as he climbs onto the bed.

“I don't quite fancy listening to the bitching over and over again. Little we can do, I'm not sure why they can't get that through their heads.”

Zayn tugs the sheet down Liam’s legs so he can tickle his fingers up his calves, through the coarser blond hair that covers them before smoothing them across the inside of his thighs as he climbs between them. He peppers a kiss to the inside of Liam’s knee when Liam's fingers catch in his hair.

He shakes his head, his eyes dark with arousal as he tugs on Zayn's hair slightly. It sparks down Zayn's spine as he shifts upwards, crawling onto Liam's lap without seconding a glance between his legs because the urge to kiss Liam there is already hard to resist.

“Not feeling adventurous?” Zayn whispers, lips tugging up as he presses his palms to Liam's chest to feel the way his heart takes on a faster pace. He doesn’t want to be heard, but at the same time he _does_ because he has always fancied being a little reckless, like Liam likes to call him.

(Even though he knows Liam doesn’t mean it in an unkind way. When they first met a few months ago, Liam had been uptight and tense all of the time, and now the brightness that his face can hold rarely leaves him, shining the brightest when Zayn gets up to his _reckless_ behavior.)

“Send them Horan’s way to set up a meeting. He has more patience than I do when it comes to them. He should be at the office right now.”

Zayn snorts quietly as he bends forward, scraping his lips across Liam's collarbone. He sucks gently on the skin in the dip between them, causing only a slight waver in Liam's voice as he continues to talk.

“Niall will end up calling HR, and I'm sure once they get that in their ears, they'll implement the steps we've already laid out for them.”

Zayn rolls his tongue, kissing down between Liam's ribcage and Liam's fingers curl into his hair again, tugging him back up.

Liam's brows are pinched together before he pulls Zayn forward, pushing off the headboard he rests against to meet him halfway. He kisses him softly as the man on the phone talks, voice muffled but Zayn can hear him still over the soft moan he lets out.

Liam flicks his tongue out, wetting Zayn's bottom lip before he pulls back, keeping his hand firmly knotted against the back of Zayn's skull.

“Give Niall a ring and I'll call you tonight. Zayn's on the other line, might be important.”

Zayn grins in success, rolling his hips down against Liam so his prick drags against the other man’s navel as Liam hangs up, tossing the phone to the side. Everyone at the office knows Zayn usually babysits his son, but that is all Zayn knows - he doesn’t think anyone other than Niall, Liam’s best mate, knows the happenings between them.

“Naughty, naughty,” Liam scolds gently, clicking his teeth but there is a fondness in his eyes that warms through Zayn. “Be still.”

Zayn pouts as Liam cards his fingers through his hair. He looks down Zayn's body, down the buttoned up shirt Zayn still wears, and though it is long on him, it is bunched up around his hips enough to show the curve of his dick, and how slick the darkened head has become.

He doesn't move, keeping the rise and fall of his chest calm though it proves to be difficult as his heart rate picks up from the way Liam's palm rubs up and down his side, a match across his skin because Liam’s hands are always like a furnace.

“Patience is a virtue, you know,” Liam teases, lips quirking up as he drags his eyes back up to Zayn's. He lets go of Zayn's hair to grip his other hip, keeping him firm and still against his lap like he knows how difficult it is for Zayn.  

“Didn't you just say you weren't good at being patient?” Zayn teases back, digging his fingers into Liam's chest.

Liam wrinkles his nose as he lets out a heavy sigh as he changes the subject. “Where were we? Before?”

Zayn nudges his hips slightly against Liam's, lips quirking upwards. Drops of precome dribble from the slit of his prick as he feels the thick of Liam against his bum, his fingers pressing into his hips making Zayn shiver from the memories of them earlier.

Gentle when they eased past his rim, beside a tongue that had licked lazily into him because Liam really is _too_ patient sometimes. Or after, when Liam had gripped his hips as he rubbed down against him and Zayn swore he could have come like that if it weren’t for the damn phone call interrupting them.

“I don't remember, remind me?”

Liam grips his hips harder, rolling his eyes but the quirk of his lips betray him. “Be still, baby. Let me teach you how to be patient.”

Zayn's breath gets stuck in his throat as he bites down on his bottom lip. Liam grinds up against him slowly, letting out a quiet groan that makes it impossible for Zayn to do as he says.

He tries though, tries hard not to squirm as Liam maps out his skin with his fingers, tracing across the ink on his hips before rubbing across his bunched up belly underneath his shirt, fluttering across his ribcage before sliding to his chest. Zayn gasps when Liam drags his nail across his perked nipple, anticipation making the bite on his lip nearly painful.

Liam pinches him gently at first and then rougher, making his gasp louder as Liam rubs his nipple between the pads of his thumb and forefinger. He rubs and pinches at Zayn until it hurts, but Zayn welcomes the ache that makes the arousal in his belly build like mad.

“You like that?”

Zayn nods, tension building up his spine as he tries not to grind down against Liam. “The other one?”

“Patience,” Liam ticks again as he rubs Zayn's swollen nipple in apology. Liam pushes from the headboard again, snaking his arm around Zayn's lower back as he presses his lips to the column of his throat.

The dry way he kisses Zayn is maddening, just pressed closed mouth kisses across his throat and to his shoulders as he tickles his fingers under Zayn's shirt, not touching his other nipple the same way but gentler. He knocks his lips against Liam's forehead, silently asking Liam to kiss them instead.

Liam tilts his head up as he trails his fingers down Zayn's belly, the side of his hand grazing lightly against his prick. He is beautiful with the way he is so bright and dark at the same time, golden brown eyes filled with equal parts lust and fondness, and Zayn gives up on trying to be still as he captures Liam's lips with his own.

Liam doesn't scold, only parts his lips to allow Zayn access to suck gently on his lower lip. The moan Liam lets out matches his own as he feels Liam's thick fingers curl around him, too loose and not enough as he eases his hand down Zayn's length.

“So wet,” Liam whispers against his lips as he rolls his thumb over the precome pooling at the head. “Can I taste?”

“Yeah,” Zayn huffs out, overwhelmed.

Liam rubs over the tip a bit before he removes his hand, only moving his head back an inch before he is pressing his slicked thumb to Zayn's bottom lip.

Zayn groans roughly as he flicks his tongue against the pad of Liam's finger. Liam's mouth presses against his again, around his thumb for a moment before he moves it away to lick the bitter taste off of Zayn's tongue.

“You can move,” Liam breathes between kisses, palming down Zayn's spine. Zayn doesn't hesitate before he is rolling his hips down against Liam, shivering at the way his prick drags against Liam’s belly. He grinds forward for more friction, curling his arms around Liam’s shoulders to pull him in deeper where their tongues slide together.

He isn't embarrassed by the muffled moans that rumble from his throat, because they are met with rougher ones from Liam, whose fingers bruise against Zayn's hips. He only holds them though, letting Zayn move as he pleases.

He stops Zayn again though, when Zayn's thighs clench around his waist, after a moan that sounds broken and loud in the quiet room. Liam falls back against the headboard before reaching out to circle his fingers around the base of Zayn's prick, squeezing him like he knows.

Zayn hiccups out a moan, chest rising and falling heavily as he takes in the red of Liam's chest, moving at the same pace as his own though Liam looks calmer than Zayn feels. He always does, and Zayn never understands _how_ , and it used to bother him - worried that Liam didn’t enjoy him as much as Zayn enjoyed Liam, but Liam assured him over and over again it was just part of the game they played -

(Before he pressed kisses all over Zayn’s face, listing all of the things he liked about Zayn and ranting and raving about just how much he really does enjoy him, his eyes crinkling at the corners and full of laughter like he couldn’t believe Zayn didn’t know.)

“About to nut off? Before I can get me dick in you?”

Zayn huffs out a laugh. “I can come twice.”

Liam snorts, a smile breaking across his lips. “Be patient.”

Zayn rolls his eyes, reaching behind him to curl his fingers around the collar of his shirt, because his skin feels like fire and the material is starting to stick to his skin from the sweat that builds across it.

“Keep it on.”

Zayn stills mid tug, lips pouting out as he stares down at Liam.

“I like you in my clothes.”

Zayn pushes forward until his chest hovers over Liam’s bare one, grinning. His heart warms but he wants to tease, wants Liam to be rough with him like he promised earlier today. Not that he minds how gentle Liam is being, he loves it he just - he feels like he is about to explode from the need to come.

“Don’t wanna see all of me?”

Liam cups his bare arse, squeezing him harshly as he knocks their lips together. His legs jerk wider where they are sprawled across the sheets, Zayn’s thighs tightening around his waist, and it is maddening staying still and resisting the urge to grind against Liam’s bare cock.

“Be a good boy,” Liam murmurs softly, a hint of warning in his voice and it sends a spark down Zayn’s spine, making the temptation harder to resist.

“Are you gonna fuck me then?”

Liam groans quietly, his nod barely noticeable before he slots their lips together, palms warming underneath the shirt and across Zayn’s back, exploring his hips and smoothing across his thighs. He tongues past Zayn’s lips, the kiss slow and deep and relaxing all the tension building inside of him.

Liam slaps his palm to the curve of his bum gently before rubbing at his skin and pulling away, resting back against the headboard with a quirked up brow.

Zayn nods at the silent command as he pushes up straight, tickling his fingers across Liam’s ribcage before shifting in his lap. He moans softly at the feel of Liam pressing against him, eyeing the slick of his belly where their precome has collected.

“Want me like this?” Zayn murmurs, reaching to grab the bottle of lube Liam had used earlier where it lays in the sheets. He likes to be like this, getting to watch the way he makes Liam feel. When it is the other way around, he needs Liam closer, their bodies pressed together in every way possible.  

Liam nods, trapping his bottom lip between his teeth as Zayn takes him into his hand. He is just as wet, and heavy against Zayn’s palm and the anticipation worsens as the crave to feel him easing inside of him builds.

“Slow,” he instructs.

Zayn holds his breath as he guides Liam’s prick between his cheeks, nudging the head against him. Liam had taken his time stretching him, planting him to the mattress and whispering praises against his spine as he worked his digits past the rim. It had taken forever it seemed, his whole body tense from trying to be still against the sheets like Liam had instructed. He would stop touching him every time Zayn squirmed too much, teeth ruthless against the curve of his bum in retaliation.

He goes slow, rolling his hips down against Liam’s length, his throat tight from trying to hold the moans building in his chest. Liam watches him with dark eyes, hands loose against the sides of his thighs before he moves.

Liam reaches towards the nightstand beside him, grabbing for the thin blunt and lighter Zayn had gotten distracted from this morning. Liam wets his lips before bringing it to them and Zayn whimpers quietly, hoping Liam doesn’t pretend like he isn’t paying attention.

Because even though it excites him, it frustrates him just as equally. He can work on being patient, though he quite enjoys the punishment that comes when he isn’t, but Liam pretending to ignore him is going to make him give up all attempts at succeeding.

“No smoking inside rule?” Zayn says tightly, sinking lower as this legs quake in his attempts to resist the need to pick up the pace. He likes it slow though, likes the feel of him stretching around the thick of Liam’s prick, the drag of Liam deeper - the spasm in his muscles and how full he always feels.

Liam tilts his head, bringing the flame of the lighter to the head as his jaw tenses from the clench of Zayn around him. His eyes flutter shut, the space between his eyebrows wrinkling but only barely. He is much better at controlling his body’s reactions and his expressions than Zayn.

Zayn stills when he bottoms out, gripping at his own thighs as he watches Liam pull the blunt from his lips as he holds in the smoke. His eyes flutter open as he exhales slowly, the smoke swirling out in front of his face.

“Little one is gone for a bit,” Liam murmurs as he pushes up again, curling an arm around Zayn’s back to keep him still as he adjusts. Pleasure shoots down his spine as Liam pushes his hips down more, hips rolling up to grind into him as he pecks a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Open up.”

Zayn exhales as he parts his lips, eyes falling closed as Liam brings the blunt to brush against them. The smoke burns across his tongue, chest expanding with it before Liam pulls it away.

Zayn can barely consider exhaling, head swarming as he holds the smoke in, before Liam’s lips are on his, coaxing them open until the smoke rolls off of his tongue and onto Liam’s.

Zayn moans quietly, wiggling in his lap. Liam pulls back, falling back against the headboard. “Go on, baby.”

Zayn doesn’t move as Liam brings the blunt back to his lips, nipping at his bottom lip as he feels his face grow hot. He can’t find the words to ask Liam for what he wants -

And he doesn’t have to as Liam’s lips quirk up, voice tight as he speaks. “Go on, baby boy. Wanna see you ride me, yeah?”

Zayn huffs out as arousal courses through him and he lifts his hips, pulling off of Liam slowly before sinking back down, earning a muffled groan from Liam.

Liam’s eyes are dark as he watches him, the flush in his cheeks burning down his throat and to his neck. Watching Liam like this spurs him on more and he trembles, planting his palms to Liam’s abdomen as he arches forward, wishing he was turned around so he could really put a show on for his Liam. Liam praises him no matter what he does, but he always wants to show Liam how good he can be for him.

“God, babe,” Liam moans quietly, reaching around him to spank him softly. “So good like this.”

Zayn pushes his lips against Liam’s when he pulls the blunt away again, feeling the smoke roll between their mouths before Liam stretches to put it out. It makes him dizzy, but so does the way the head of Liam's prick pushes against his prostate as he grinds down, and the way Liam's palms feel massive against his spine as he holds him still.

Zayn whines in complaint, but he submits to the press of Liam's hands.

“Come on,” Zayn grumbles, trying to keep his lips from quirking up because he knows pushing Liam will get him to be a little rough.

“Be patient,” Liam says, though his voice betrays the fact that he too is struggling with staying still.

“Don't want to be,” Zayn plays along, wiggling his hips like he is going to pull off again.

It works on Liam, and he gasps loudly when the slap of Liam's palm against his arse cheek is far from gentle, stinging his skin before Liam grips at him, fucking up into Zayn with hard, slow strokes as he holds him still.

Zayn slumps closer to his chest, trembling from the pleasure coursing through him. Liam curls an arm around his back, the other snaking up to grip at his jaw as he continues to stroke into him at the worst pace. Liam's grip is gentle against his jaw but he wants the grip lower, around his throat and tilting his head back.

(He had been embarrassed about telling Liam it was something he really liked a few weeks ago, but Liam had only nodded with a soft look before giving Zayn what he wants and touching him like that nearly every time since.)

“Fancy being bad, yeah?”

Zayn would roll his eyes normally but it makes him moan now, the way Liam’s voice is hoarse and deep as he says it. He thrusts harshly into him before stilling, and Zayn can't manage a response before he is being flipped onto his back.

Liam is evil, Zayn swears when he distracts him with a rough kiss as he eases out of him. He misses the other man instantly when he pulls back to rest onto his knees, and where his warm skin once was is now replaced with the cool air coming in from the open balcony door.

Liam looks wrecked, his skin burning a bright red and sweat trickling down his chest. It makes the curls stick to his forehead and his prick is an obscene purpled red, the head swollen when he pushes down the foreskin with circled fingers.

Zayn narrows his eyes at Liam’s quirked brow and the way he touches himself instead of Zayn.

“Liam, please.”

Liam groans roughly as his hand trickles lower to cup his balls, kneading them the way that Zayn knows always drives him close.

“I'll be patient, just -”

Liam plants a hand to the mattress under Zayn's arm as he leans over him, but he doesn't stop touching himself, Zayn knows from the quiet slick sound he can hear as Liam bends down to press a kiss to his lips.

“What color?”

“Green, Li,” Zayn huffs out a bit desperately. He understands why Liam asks but he swears there will never be a time Liam even nears red. “Fuck me and I'll be super green.”

Liam laughs roughly as he nips at the column of his throat. “No.”

He can feel Liam's knuckles rubbing against his belly as he works a hand over himself, and the streaks of precome across his skin as the obscene slick sound grows louder. Zayn cups Liam's neck, thumb brushing over his birthmark as waves of arousal rush through him like it is him being the one touched.

He wants to rub up against Liam because he _aches,_ but he keeps his hips still as he watches Liam's eyes flutter shut and his lips part obscenely. He distracts himself instead, nipping at Liam's bottom lip until the other man lets out a moan that causes him to push up from Zayn rapidly.

Liam plants both hands beside Zayn's head as he hovers high above him, a tremble wracking through his body as he huffs out. The tension in his body makes the muscles of his belly clench together almost painfully as Zayn looks between them, to watch the way his dick twitches with every leak of precome.

There is a glint in his eye when he glances down at Zayn, lips quirking up but his voice is strained. “See? I'm patient.”

Zayn groans, trailing his fingers over Liam's belly to test him. “A true saint.”

Liam grips his hand before it can touch him and tugs it to rest against Zayn's chest, where his heart beats rapidly. “Come on."

And then Liam is gone, pushing off of the bed and Zayn knows the look on Liam's face means he is up to no good but he follows suit anyway. He keeps his distance, admiring Liam's smooth skin and the small curve of his bum when he turns around. The smatter of light colored hair across his thighs and the strength in his back, the nail marks across his shoulders left behind from the night before.

Liam doesn't let him stare too long before he closes the space between them and captures Zayn's him to tug him closer. He walks backward, planting their fronts together and Zayn can't help the groan he lets out when their lengths press together just right. He feels a bit dizzy from the weed, a bit high off of the feel of Liam and the spurts of arousal that rush through him with every touch from the other man.

“Wanna nut off in you, not on you,” Liam whispers huskily, dragging him back more and Zayn swears Liam’s dirty mouth is going to end him right here.

“Then why are we leaving the bed,” Zayn murmurs back between kisses, attempting to roll his hips against Liam as he waddles across the room.

His eyes flick open as the air suddenly is cool against his legs, and Liam holds him tighter as they step over the small ledge of the sliding glass door.

Zayn pulls his face away from Liam but Liam takes that as a go ahead to kiss along the length of his neck rather than to explain. He kisses him proper this time, sucking marks into his skin that will fade too soon.

“Cause I want you out here,” Liam explains. He lets go of Zayn's hips to play with the buttons of his shirt, gently undoing each one.

Zayn stares around at the fields of grass around them, the perfect healthy shade of green, and the way the sun sparkles down on the large body of water ahead, the trees that seem to reach high into the air, but right now they seem much smaller than them.

A prettier sight reaches his eyes when Liam hovers his lips over his own, the warm brown eyes that have flecks of gold and dark browns in them, brighter than the sun that beams down on them.

Liam pushes his shirt past Zayn’s shoulders before falling back, settling into the chair Zayn had been sitting in earlier.

Zayn stills again, feeling the thick of Liam’s fingers wrap around his length. Liam's other hand grips at his hip to urge him forward, and Zayn tries to appear to eager but he knows he does.

Liam's mouth is warm around the head, lips wet and soft and _obscene_ looking. Usually an apple red, but now they are more purple from the way Zayn has bitten them. His tongue flicks out, sliding across the slit, and Zayn grips the back of Liam's head as he fights off the urge to fuck his hips forward.

Liam looks up at him through the soft of his eyelashes as he sinks further down before pulling off with a wet pop, licking at the string of spit between his lips and the head. He rests back against the chair, hands back on Zayn's hips to pull him into his lap.

“Do I taste good?” Zayn murmurs, nudging his lips against Liam's once he has settled.

Liam grips his arse, spreading his cheeks as he grinds against him impatiently. He is worked up, his breathing quick and his heart beating fast against Zayn's chest. “Somethin’ like that.”

Zayn giggles, rolling his eyes as he slots his lips with Liam’s, not hesitating to lick into his mouth. He kisses Liam as he struggles to fully take the shirt off of his arms, as he slides his prick between his cheeks and moans roughly against his lips. He kisses Liam until he feels the clench and ripple of Liam's belly, thighs tensing and spreading over and over behind him that signals he might come across Zayn's bum instead of in him like he said he wanted.

“Gonna fuck me now? Properly?” Zayn moans against his lips as Liam's fingers push between his cheeks. “I've been good for you. Patient.”

“So good,” Liam moans quietly, his fingers disappearing for only a moment before Zayn feels the head of Liam's cock press against him. “Hold the -”

Liam nudges his head behind him to indicate the railing of the balcony and Zayn complies, reaching for it as his knees dig into the chair a bit. He has to push off Liam's lap only an inch to do so, but he doesn't mind as he feels the push of Liam's prick against his hole.

He keeps his moans quiet, just in case the groundskeeper or any of the landscapers are around Liam’s property, but the build up in his throat is almost painful as Liam dicks into him at a steady pace, uncaring about his own moans clearly as he grunts and groans below him.

Zayn looks down at Liam instead of their surroundings, because the height and being _outside_ sends an adrenaline rush through him that makes him feel close to the edge, and he wants to savor the feel of Liam fucking into him, and the pleasure from his dick dragging against Liam's navel as long as he can.

“Oh _fuck_.”

Zayn knocks his forehead against Liam's as Liam tilts his head back, exchanging breaths as Zayn works back to meet each thrust without finesse.

“You feel so good, babe.”

“Yeah,” Zayn breathes, trembling from Liam's words. Liam has praised him more times than he can count, but it always makes him feel the same way it did the first time Liam ever had. The first time they fucked around together, Liam’s hands breaching the band of his jeans one night when they both decided they were tired of the sexual tension building between them.

“Yeah,” Liam repeats a bit breathlessly as his hips smack faster against Zayn's bum. Liam's fingers dig into his skin when he pulls Zayn down, sinking deep into him before pulling his hips back. “So good f’me?”

“Yeah,” Zayn says a bit desperately, clenching around the head of Liam's cock as he nearly pulls completely out before thrusting in roughly. He grips the back of Liam's chair to push down farther into Liam's lap, grinding and clenching around his length as he feels the familiar tremble running through his limbs that signals he is close.

His belly rolls and clenches almost painfully as he tries to force away his orgasm, but Liam reaches between them to wrap his fingers around his prick, pumping him slower than the way he dicks into him.

“My good -” Liam breaks off into a moan as he rabbits up into him, the sound of skin against skin obscene even in the outside air. He smacks and kneads against Zayn's bum roughly, the force of his fingertips telling Zayn that Liam is close too. “Baby boy.”

His moan is pinched but quiet when his orgasm rocks through him, streaking across Liam's belly as Liam nestles deep inside of him, grinding against the bundle of nerves that make it feel like explosives going off in his navel.

“Liam,” Zayn cries softly, gripping onto Liam's shoulders as he nuzzles against his neck, shaking as Liam milks out the rest of his orgasm with quick strokes.

Liam only groans, head tilting to the side as he thrusts into Zayn slowly again, but rougher - hips jerking unsteadily. Zayn bites softly at his throat, shaking from sensitivity from the way his prick slides over Liam's come slicked belly. He doesn't say so, only works back against Liam while letting out sharp gasps because he knows he can get hard again, show Liam how _good_ he really is -

Zayn slides his hand up to Liam's throat, tilting it back some as he digs his fingers in gently. Just a soft pressure, nothing like earlier but Liam gasps out an overwhelmed noise.

“Want that later,” Zayn murmurs in his ear quietly. He adds a little more pressure, his heart racing into his chest because he rarely touches Liam in the rough way he likes Liam to touch him. “When I'm not being your good boy -”

The wrecked moan Liam lets out is far from quiet as Zayn feels him come harshly, his body trembling like mad with it. It feels so good, the hot of Liam's come, dick twitching inside of him that he accidentally digs his fingers in harder in attempt to turn Liam towards him.

Liam moans even louder, knocking his lips against Zayn's as Zayn rubs his fingers against his skin in apology. His palms rub up and down Zayn's sweaty back as his chest heaves with the force of his breathing.

“Good?” Zayn murmurs, brushing his lips across his face and savoring the burn of his beard against his skin. “Color?”

“Mm, green,” Liam groans quietly, circling his arms around Zayn's back. “Always feel good with you, babe.”

Zayn exhales sharply, the three words he wants to say at the tip of his tongue but he keeps them quiet, instead licking them across Liam's lips when they press together.

They stay like that as their breathing calms, kissing and rocking against each other slowly, but it doesn't take long before Zayn is squirming in his lap as his dick hardens again, and Liam is carrying him back into the room, muttering about how cute his breathless giggle is as he guides them towards the bathroom on the other side of the sliding door.

The sink counter is cool on his sore bum, and he wraps his legs around Liam's waist to keep him close. The bathroom is much too big for one person, with a shower and a massive tub, two sinks in front of a massive mirror and Zayn constantly tells Liam this, but he doesn’t think the other man gets the meaning behind his words.

There is a soft look on Liam's face as he watches Zayn trail his fingers across his skin, just to embrace the warmth that resides there, but also to take in the small bruises forming across Liam's throat. He hopes they fade before his son comes home, or before Niall and Harry come over for the game tomorrow because he doesn’t think he can handle Liam’s friends’ teasing, though he does try.

The words get harder to keep quiet as he flicks his eyes up to Liam, Liam's fingers rubbing at his hips as Zayn inspects his skin. Zayn kisses each bruise softly like Liam does every time he has left a mark.

His own body feels sore, his nipples swollen, and he knows there are bruises on his bum and hips, but he likes them a lot. Little reminders of their time together when Liam isn't around to make more.

“Come on,” Liam says softly, voice just above a whisper. “Clean you up.”

Zayn is reluctant to let Liam go, but he enjoys the view as Liam pads over to the bath tub to fill it. There are different soaps along the edge of the tub that he fills the water with until it is filled with bubbles that smell of lavender and the air becomes thick with heat and steam.

The water is almost too hot when Zayn steps into it, fingers clenched around Liam’s hand, but it eases out the ache in his limbs as he sinks into it, scooching closer to the faucet to allow Liam to step in behind him.

He praises whoever built Liam's house because the tub is large enough to be comfortable for the two of them, even more so when Liam curls his arm around his belly to pull him against his chest, their legs tangling together under the sea of bubbles. Liam’s lips scrape against the curve of his neck as he sinks back into him, his fingers working with the hot water to knead out the tension in his thighs before moving to his hips and lower back.

Zayn pushes a bit forward to allow Liam room to move his fingers up his spine. He sighs softly, tilting his head back, chin towards the ceiling as he savors the way Liam’s fingers feel massaging his shoulders and the curve of his neck. He likes the calm that has taken over between them, the silence only being interrupted by Liam’s breathing and the soft sighs of contentment Zayn lets out.

Because as much as he loves fucking around with Liam, he likes these moments just as much. The soft touches without any intention behind them, the way Liam tends to him like he is fragile and made of glass even though Zayn swears to him he isn’t. Quiet moments at night when Zayn stays over and they are too tired to do anything other than curl around each other and sleep, or moments with Liam’s son - when it feels like they are a family even though Zayn is never sure if that is how Liam feels too.

He just _loves_ Liam, and there isn’t a moment where that fact isn’t at the front of his mind.

“Liam,” Zayn says softly as Liam curls his arms around his shoulders, holding him close to pepper kisses to the side of his face. He hums in response, the sound vibrating against Zayn’s skin. “Can I ask you something?”

Liam hums again, moving his lips across the beard covering his jaw. Zayn knows there is a waver in his voice that is noticeable, and appreciates the way Liam doesn’t react to it because it would only make the nerves in his belly worse. He should just leave it be, but Liam is right about him being impatient - and he doesn’t think he can keep waiting on Liam to spill out what he thinks about the two of them for much longer.

Zayn curls his fingers around Liam’s wrists, just a need to hold onto him as Liam says, “only if I can ask you something as well.”

Zayn tenses and it makes Liam laugh softly, squeezing around his shoulders tighter. The time before Liam speaks again seems to take hours, the silence turning into something heavy, weighing down on Zayn’s chest.

“You first,” Zayn finally manages, sounding as impatient as he feels.

“What color are you when I say,” Liam starts, speaking slowly and it shocks Zayn that he sounds a bit nervous as well. “That I like you a lot?”

Zayn sucks in a breath, lips quirking up some. “Green? Obviously.”

Liam snorts, and Zayn can practically hear him rolling his eyes. His voice is filled with more amusement than nerves when he speaks again, and a warmth that burns through Zayn more than the water surrounding them.

“And what color, when I say when my son asked me if I love you -”

Zayn tenses again, but not in a bad way. The words rocket through him and he clenches Liam’s wrists harder, eyes falling shut from the force of the way his heart pounds against his sternum.

“I told him yes?”

The force of his smile makes his cheeks ache, and he doesn’t say anything for a long moment, trying to find the proper words even though Liam is only looking for one - green, because he knows Liam uses humor whenever he speaks about his feelings. And he feels Liam tense up behind him after a long moment of not answering, which makes him laugh at what? He doesn’t know. He just feels giddy, maybe a bit high from the adrenaline rush and the weed, or the fact that Liam just admitted that he loved him.

“Well,” Zayn says, turning his face so he can knock his lips against Liam’s cheek. “I think you have a little matchmaker on your hands because he asked me the same thing. I didn’t respond, though.”

Liam brushes his lips against Zayn’s, rocking him gently back and forth. It is a lie, Zayn couldn’t not answer the boy when he asked, though he had been nervous afterwards that maybe he had overstepped.

“Well, can you tell me then?”

Zayn slots their lips together, the angle awkward, but it is always perfect when it is Liam he is kissing. “No, I can’t. Not yet.”

Liam pulls away some, brows pushing together, and Zayn can’t stop the teasing grin that takes over his lips. He shifts more between Liam’s legs so he can plant his hands to his chest and push him back against the tub wall. “You have to be patient.”

Liam frowns at him, eyes narrowing as he pulls Zayn so he is resting against his chest. “Not funny.”

His lips quirk up though, as Zayn curls an arm around the back of his neck, maneuvering through the water to rest on top of him. Some sloshes over the edge, and there are bubbles sticking to his back that Liam runs his hands over. “How did you know I was going to ask how you feel about me?”

Liam rubs a hand up his spine, eyes bright. “Because I heard you tell the little one last night that you love him and his Papa. And when I was waking you up this morning I asked because I couldn’t stop thinking about it, and you said ‘ _of course I love you, Liam_.’’

Zayn pouts. He doesn’t remember that from the morning, but Liam had told him it took him awhile to wake up because they had stayed up so late the night before and Zayn sleeps like the dead. Zayn had put the little one to bed the night before, _thinking_ Liam had fallen asleep on the couch when he had asked Zayn if he loved the two of them. “Well.”

Liam waits, a patient look on his face until the silence goes on for too long and his brow scrunches together in frustration as Zayn laughs. He muffles the sound against Liam’s lips, in hope of forcing the pout they take on away.

“Of course I love you, Liam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, please?? :))) [my tumblr](http://zipplekink.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/zippIekink) if you need it.


End file.
